


Winternacht in Paris

by heartpanorama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpanorama/pseuds/heartpanorama
Summary: In einer kühlen Winternacht in Paris muss Chat Noir zwei Bekannten zur Hilfe eilen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Kurzgeschichte wird im Rahmen des Adventskalenders von twitter.com/MiraculersGER in deutscher Sprache für Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz veröffentlicht.

Es war eine kühle Nacht in Paris und die Straßen waren von einer dünnen Schicht Schnee bedeckt, die das sanfte Licht der Straßenlaternen reflektierte. Auf einer der Laternen nahe der Seine kauerte Chat Noir, in der Hoffnung, Ladybug würde sich an ihre Abmachung erinnern und heute Nacht mit ihm patrouillieren. An seinem Gürtel hatte er ein kleines, in gepunktetes Papier eingehülltes Päckchen befestigt. Es war zwar noch nicht Weihnachten, aber Chat Noir wollte sichergehen, dass das Mädchen, das er so bewunderte, sein Geschenk noch rechtzeitig erhalten würde. Er wollte Ladybug damit zeigen, wie wichtig ihm ihre Freundschaft war. Denn seitdem er ihr begegnete, gab es in seinem tristen Leben einen Lichtblick mehr.  
Gegen zehn Uhr durchbrach ein schriller Schrei die nächtliche Stille. Chat Noir zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, riss sich dann aber zusammen und suchte die Gegend nach der Ursache des Schreis ab. Seine Fähigkeit, im Dunkeln alles deutlich zu sehen, kam ihm dabei sehr gelegen. Er erkannte nicht wenige Meter von ihm entfernt drei Gestalten, die offensichtlich miteinander rangen. Mit einem Satz sprang er von der Straßenlaterne herunter und eilte der Gruppe zu Hilfe. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich das Päckchen von seinem Gürtel löste und unter einen nahegelegenen Busch kullerte.  
Als Chat Noir den Ort des Geschehens erreichte, erkannte er zwei der Gesichter. Die Mädchen mussten wohl gerade auf dem Heimweg von einer Weihnachtsfeier sein. Chat Noir war nicht gerade begeistert darüber, dass der Taschendieb versuchte, seinen Freunden Marinette und Alya ihre Taschen zu entreißen. Der Superheld in Katzengestalt hatte den Vorteil, dass der Übeltäter mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und ihn daher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Die beiden Mädchen weiteten die Augen, als sie ihn erkannten, wussten aber nur zu gut, dass sie seine Deckung nicht auffliegen lassen durften. Chat Noir zögerte nicht lange und hob den Taschendieb mit einem schnellen Griff vom Boden. Dieser war darüber so überrascht, dass er vor lauter Schreck die Henkel von Marinettes und Alyas Taschen losließ. Er strampelte widerspenstig mit den Beinen, bis Chat Noir ihn endlich wieder auf dem Boden absetzte. Nachdem die übergroße Katze ihm die Leviten gelesen hatte, machte sich der Taschendieb auch schon auf und davon.  
Chat Noir begleitete die beiden Mädchen, die ihm sehr dankbar für die Rettung waren, noch nach Hause, damit sie nicht erneut in eine missliche Lage gerieten. In der Vermutung, dass er Ladybug heute wohl nicht mehr begegnen würde, wollte er sich bereits auf den Heimweg machen. Doch da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er etwas Wichtiges verloren hatte. So machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem kleinen, runden Päckchen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir kommt schließlich dazu, Ladybug sein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu überreichen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Kurzgeschichte wird im Rahmen des Adventskalenders von twitter.com/MiraculersGER in deutscher Sprache für Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz veröffentlicht.

Als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass niemand ihn sehen konnte, verwandelte sich Chat Noir zurück in Adrien. Er wollte seinem Kwami eine Pause gönnen, zumal die Kälte seinem kleinen Freund regelrecht zusetzte. Glücklicherweise hatte Adrien sich warm genug angezogen, bevor er und Plagg das Anwesen seines Vaters verließen, sodass er nach der Rückverwandlung nicht frieren musste. Der Junge setzte sein Kwami in eine seiner warmen Jackentaschen und gab ihm ein Stück Camembert, damit das magische Wesen wieder zu Kräften kommen konnte. Entschlossen, sein Geschenk für Ladybug wiederzufinden, ging Adrien die gesamte Strecke ab, die er seit dem Vorfall mit dem Taschendieb zurückgelegt hatte. Als er wieder bei der Straßenlaterne ankam, auf der er vor nicht mehr als einer Stunde noch gesessen hatte, ließ er den Blick um sich schweifen. Irgendwo musste das Päckchen doch sein. Schließlich sah er das glänzende Geschenkband im Licht der Straßenlaterne blitzen und ging zügig zu dem Busch, unter dem das Geschenk lag.  
Gerade als Adrien das Geschenk aufhob und sich wieder aufrichtete, sprach ihn jemand an. „Adrien?“ Er erkannte die Stimme, wunderte sich allerdings, warum sie wieder hierher zurückgekommen war. „Oh, Mari-... Ladybug?“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich ihr zuwandte und jemand anderen vor sich stehen sah, als er erwartet hatte. Ladybug stand nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und hielt ein Tütchen mit Weihnachtskeksen in den Händen. Sie schien mindestens genauso überrascht wie er. Dann sammelte sie sich wieder und räusperte sich. „Du hast nicht zufällig Chat Noir in der Nähe gesehen?“ fragte sie ihn ahnungslos. Wie so oft musste Adrien sich zusammenreißen, ihr nicht einfach die Wahrheit über seine Identität zu sagen. Stattdessen antwortete er verlegen, „Nein, tu-... tut mir leid.“ Daraufhin senkte Ladybug den Kopf und seufzte leise, „Er ist sonst immer um diese Zeit in dieser Gegend. Ich wollte ihm diese hier geben,“ erzählte sie und wies auf die Kekse, „als Dankeschön für alles, was er dieses Jahr für Paris getan hat, und dafür, dass er so ein guter Freund ist.“ Sie hob leicht den Blick und sah Adrien mit ihren leuchtend blauen Augen an. Dieser war zutiefst von ihren Worten gerührt, versuchte aber, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, da er nicht verraten konnte, dass er in Wirklichkeit Chat Noir war. Ladybugs Blick wanderte zu dem Tütchen in ihrer Hand und verweilte dort kurz. Doch dann tat sie etwas Unerwartetes. Sie ging auf Adrien zu und reichte ihm die Kekse. Adrien wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Wusste sie, wer er war? Als sie bemerkte, dass er zögerte, sagte sie: „Ich möchte sie dir schenken. Chat Noir kommt heute Abend wohl nicht mehr vorbei, dann bringe ich ihm nächstes Mal einfach neue mit.“ Verlegen nahm Adrien das Tütchen mit einer Hand entgegen und bedankte sich leise und mit gerührter Stimme.  
In diesem Moment wurde Ladybug auf das kleine Päckchen in Adriens anderer Hand aufmerksam und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, für wen dieses Geschenk sei, wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein und ungeniert danach fragen. Weil ihre Neugier allerdings siegte, entschied sie sich dafür, ihre Frage anders zu formulieren: „Hast du dein Weihnachtsgeschenk etwa jetzt schon bekommen?“ Ladybug versuchte, das in einem möglichst beiläufigen Ton zu fragen. Adriens Wangen liefen daraufhin rötlich an und er antwortete verlegen: „N-nein, eigentlich ist das ein Geschenk für eine gute Freundin ...“ Als er merkte, dass er sich beinahe verplappert hatte, fügte er noch „F-für Marinette“ hinzu, um Ladybug von dem Gedanken abzulenken, es könnte für sie sein. Er wollte es ihr unbedingt als Chat Noir geben, weshalb er nun diese Ausrede brauchte. Als ihre Augen sich weiteten, erkannte Adrien, dass diese Antwort Ladybug ziemlich überraschte. Allerdings konnte er nicht wissen, was währenddessen in ihrem Kopf vorging. Leicht stotternd entgegnete sie ihm, dass Marinette sich sicher über das Geschenk freuen würde, fragte aber nicht, was darin verpackt sei. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, räusperte Ladybug sich und schlug ihm vor, ihn ein Stück zu begleiten, damit er sicher nach Hause käme.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Chat Noir etwas mehr Glück. Er traf Ladybug am späten Nachmittag auf der Brücke über der Seine. Endlich konnte er ihr das Geschenk geben. Da er nicht daran gedacht hatte, es neu zu verpacken, erkannte Ladybug das Päckchen wieder, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Dennoch wunderte sie sich darüber. Hatte Adrien sich doch entschieden, es Ladybug zu schenken und hat es Chat Noir gegeben, um es ihr zu überbringen? Oder war es von Anfang an für sie und er hatte sich gestern Abend vielleicht nicht getraut, es ihr persönlich zu geben? In Gedanken verloren, nahm sie das runde Päckchen entgegen und bedankte sich höflich bei Chat Noir. Er sagte nichts darüber, ob das Geschenk von Adrien sei, aber sie wollte ihren Freund und Partner nicht kränken und sprach diese Frage deshalb nicht an.  
Als sie gegen Abend nach Hause kam und sich zurückverwandelte, setzte sich Marinette auf ihr Bett und packte gespannt das Geschenk aus. Tikki setzte sich derweil auf ihre Schulter und schaute ihr dabei zu. Vorsichtig hielt Marinette den Inhalt des Päckchens hoch, um es genauer zu begutachten. Es war ein Medaillon mit dem Motiv eines Marienkäfers. Marinette nahm es in beide Hände und öffnete es sachte. Ein kleiner, gefalteter Zettel war darin, auf dem in geschwungener Schrift „Für meine Lady - frohe Weihnachten“ stand. Nun wusste sie, dass das Geschenk wirklich von Chat Noir war, was sie umso mehr rührte. Es war sicherlich ein Zufall, dass Adrien das gleiche Geschenkpapier für sein Päckchen verwendet hatte. In diesem Moment dachte Marinette aber gar nicht mehr daran, dass er gesagt hatte, es sei für sie gewesen. Sie freute sich zu sehr über Chat Noirs Geschenk, als dass sie weiter grübeln könnte. Während der Weihnachtsferien trug Marinette das Medaillon jeden Tag; sie mochte es wirklich sehr und auch wofür es stand: ihre Freundschaft zu Chat Noir. Am ersten Schultag kam es ihr allerdings nicht in den Sinn, dass die Halskette möglicherweise ihre Identität als Ladybug verraten könnte. Schließlich ging sie davon aus, dass der einzige, der außer ihr von dem Schmuckstück wusste, Chat Noir war...


End file.
